The invention relates to a system for preparing a predetermined quantity of beverage suitable for consumption using an extractable product, comprising an exchangeable capsule, and an apparatus comprising a receptacle for holding the exchangeable capsule, and a fluid dispensing device for supplying an amount of a fluid, such as water, under pressure to the exchangeable capsule, wherein the exchangeable capsule comprises a circumferential wall, a bottom closing the circumferential wall at a first end, and a lid closing the circumferential wall at a second end opposite the bottom, wherein the wall, bottom and lid enclose an inner space comprising the extractable product, wherein the bottom comprises an entrance area and the system is arranged for bringing the fluid dispensing device in fluid connection with the entrance area for supplying the fluid to the extractable product for preparing the beverage, and wherein the lid comprises an exit area and the system comprises an outlet which, in use, is in fluid communication with the exit area for draining the prepared beverage from the capsule and supplying the beverage to a container such as a cup.
Such systems are known per se. A special class of these known systems is used for preparing the beverage using a hermetically sealed capsule comprising the extractable product. During beverage preparation the entrance area of such hermetically sealed capsule is pierced, hence providing at least one entrance opening for supplying the fluid under pressure to the exchangeable product in the inner space of the capsule through the entrance opening. Providing the fluid under pressure to the inner space causes the pressure in the inner space of the capsule to rise. This, in turn, causes the exit area of the capsule to be pressed against lid piercing means present in the receptacle. When the exit area is pressed against the lid piercing means with sufficient force, the exit area tears against the lid piercing means creating at least one exit opening through which the beverage can drain from the capsule.
It has been found, however, that in the above known systems preferential paths of fluid flow may occur in the extractable product within the capsule, e.g. from the at least one entrance opening to the at least one exit opening, which may lead to undesired strength of the prepared beverage and/or variations in strength of the prepared beverage, from one capsule to another.